Father
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang siswa SMA yang hidup sebatang kara, dan bekerja keras untuk biaya hidup dan Sekolahnya, kini bebannya semakin bertambah saat ada seorang bayi mungil yang dibuang oleh ibunya di depan rumahnya, Siwon yang selalu bertengkar sejak kematian adik kecilnya, hidupnya berubah. Suatu hari Kyuhyun dan Siwon bertemu dalam situasi yang tidak menyenangkan. G : Brother/Family/


"Father" Chapt. 1

Genre : Brother, Family, Friendship  
Cast.  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Haru  
Choi Siwon  
Kangin  
Bora  
Heechul  
Changmin  
Jonghyun

***  
Ruangan ini cukup sederhana, hanya terdapat dua lemari di tiap sudut, yaitu lemari pakaian dan bupet kecil. Ruangan terlihat remang karena sang pemilik kamar hanya menggunakan lampu belajar untuk menerangi kamarnya. Ruangan ini adalah salah satu ruangan yang terdapat di rumah yang sudah lama ia sewa sejak dirinya memutuskan untuk ke luar dari panti asuhan yang selama ini telah membesarkannya.  
Rumah ini hanya terdapat seorang namja berumur 17 tahun. Ia adalah namja yang tampan, cerdas dan juga memiliki pribadi yang baik. Ia bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Pagi ini ia telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi mengantar koran sebelum pergi ke Sekolah. Meski hanya hidup sebatang kara, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengeluh dengan hidupnya yang sering kekurangan. Selain menjadi siswa yang teladan, Kyuhyun juga seorang pekerja keras. Demi biaya sekolahnya, ia rela bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pengantar koran, pengantar makanan, dan beberapa pekerjaan lainnya yang bisa menghasilkan uang untuk biaya sekolahnya.  
Ia berdiri di depan cermin yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya, seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, ia berkata "Semangat! Semangat! Semangat!, hari ini harus lebih semangat dari hari kemarin! kau pasti bisa Cho Kyuhyun!"  
"Yah! Aku pasti bisa!" ucapnya bersemangat.  
Kyuhyun mengenakan tas ranselnya yang sudah agak usang dan terdapat bagian bawahnya yang sedikit robek. Ia meraih tumpukan koran yang harus diantarkan ke rumah-rumah sebelum berangkat ke Sekolah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00, ia bergegas pergi, dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kyuhyun berlari dan sesekali memandang jam tangannya, rumah yang ditempatinya berada tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan mewah, dimana disalah satu rumah itu tinggal seorang namja yang juga tak kalah tampannya namun sikapnya angkuh dan ia sering kali bertengkar dengan ayahnya, namja itu bernama Choi Siwon.  
Kyuhyun menghampiri tiap rumah, lalu menyelipkan tiap koran pada gagang pintu pagar. Entah kenapa setiap kali Kyuhyun mengantarkan koran, ia selalu berhenti disalah satu rumah untuk sesaat, dan rumah itu adalah rumah Choi Siwon dan Choi Kangin tinggal. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.  
Kyuhyun berdiri dan memandangi rumah mewah itu, sesaat ia tersenyum, kemudian ia menyelipkan koran pada gagang pintu pagarnya.  
"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan tiap kali memandang rumah ini. Aneh…padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal siapa penghuni rumah ini. Tapi….setiap kali kemari, aku selalu memandang rumah ini" batinnya.  
"Apa sih yang aku pikirkan ini?!, lebih baik aku segera pergi ke Sekolah" gumamnya.  
Kemudian Kyuhyun berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk bergegas ke Sekolah. Tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun pergi, Kangin ke luar rumah untuk mengambil koran, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

-F-

Kyuhyun berdiri di halte seorang diri, karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 , tidak berapa lama siswa/siswi yang lain datang dan menunggu Bis seperti dirinya, dan diantara siswa itu, dua orang sahabatnya menghampiri dirinya.  
"Kau pagi sekali, Kyu?" ucap Jonghyun.  
"Biasa, aku pagi-pagi sekali harus mengantar koran, makanya aku pagi sudah ada disini" sahutnya.  
"Kau tidak lelah Kyu? setiap hari kau bekerja mengantar koran, mengantar makanan, pulang sekolah kau kerja lagi sebagai kuli, dan cleaning service di rumah sakit, Aku saja yang membayangkannya merasa lelah." ucap Changmin yang merasa kasihan padanya.  
"Aku sudah terbiasa, jadi aku tidak pernah merasa lelah"  
"Selalu saja itu jawabanmu, Kyu. Huwahhhh, jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku pasti sudah berhenti sekolah" sahut Jonghyun.  
"Aku tidak akan berhenti Sekolah, walau aku harus bekerja. Karena bagiku pendidikan itu sangat penting, walaupun aku tidak yakin, apakah nantinya aku bisa Kuliah atau tidak"  
"Kita bertiga adalah sahabat, kita bertiga pasti bisa Kuliah ditempat yang sama. Kau tidak boleh pesimis, Kyu! kau pasti bisa" ucap Changmin menyemangatinya.  
"Gumawo Changmin~ah"  
"Mm" angguknya dan tersenyum.  
Tidak berapa lama, Bis pun muncul, mereka semua bergegas masuk ke dalam Bis dengan tujuan yang sama.

~F~

Kangin yang duduk di ruang makan sambil membaca koran menunggu anak semata wayangnya agar mereka bisa makan bersama. Sedangkan anak yang dinantikannya masih terlelap pulas di kamarnya karena semalam ia mabuk berat.  
"Tuan, mian…tuan muda tidak mau bangun untuk sarapan" ucap pelayan padanya.  
Kangin menghela nafas , lalu ia meletakkan koran di kursi kosong sebelahnya. Kangin tersenyum tipis pada pelayannya, "Biarkan saja anak itu tidur. Saya akan sarapan sendirian saja" sahutnya  
"Ne" sahutnya.  
Kangin merasa dirinya kesepian, walau ia masih memiliki anak. Tetapi, Kangin begitu merindukan suasana disaat keluarganya masih utuh, dimana istrinya masih mencintainya dan tidak pergi bersama pria lain, disaat anak bungsunya masih hidup dan membuat anak pertamanya selalu bahagia karena selalu bermain bersama adik kecilnya, tapi sekarang keadaan sudah berubah.  
Sejak kematian adiknya, sifat anak pertamanya berubah drastis, terlebih lagi setelah istrinya pergi meninggalkannya bersama pria lain, anak pertamanya selalu menyalahkan dirinya, hingga setiap hari adanya hanyalah pertengkaran.  
Kangin memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca karena menahan air matanya. Meski merasa sedih, Kangin berusaha untuk tidak menampakkannya di depan orang lain.

~F~

Siwon yang masih terlelap, dirinya terpaksa bangun saat ponselnya terus berdering. Dengan kondisi setengah sadar, ia meraih ponsel dan menjawabnya sambil tiduran.  
"Yoboseyo?"  
"Siwon! Kau ada dimana?!, apa kau tidak tahu, sekarang Min Ah akan segera melahirkan anakmu!" terdengar suara marah dari seseorang yang menghubunginya.  
"Anakku?!, Hah! Mudah sekali kau mengatakan anak itu adalah anakku!" Siwon beranjak dan duduk di kasurnya.  
"Min Ah hanya mencintaimu, dan bukankah kau sering menyetubuhi dirinya?!"  
"Apa kau pikir, Min Ah hanya melakukan itu bersamaku?!, bagaimana dengan namja lain yang juga melakukan bersamanya?!"  
"Tidak mungkin Min Ah melakukannya bersama namja lain, aku adalah sahabatnya, dan aku tahu benar bagaimana…."  
Siwon menutup begitu saja teleponnya, bahkan ia mematikan ponselnya agar tidak dihubungi lagi olehnya. Siwon yang bersikap acuh, kembali tidur. Dan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

~F~

Saat jam pelajaran, Kyuhyun izin ke Toilet, saat dirinya ke luar dari Toilet, salah seorang guru memanggilnya.  
"Kyuhyun~ah"  
Ia menoleh saat namanya dipanggil, "Ne saengnim?" tanyanya  
"Kebetulan bertemu disini, kau dipanggil Kang saengnim" sahutnya  
"Ne"  
Kyuhyun pun segera ke ruangan Kang Ha Ha yang merupakan salah satu staff dibagian TU Sekolahnya.  
"Apakah saengnim memanggil saya?"  
"Ne, duduklah" kemudian Kyuhyun duduk di depannya.  
"Begini, Kyu. Saya baru saja menerima informasi baru dari Kepala Sekolah mengenai biaya Sekolahmu. Karena kau adalah siswa teladan di Sekolah ini, maka Kepala Sekolah memberikanmu kebebasan iuran Sekolah perbulannya , tapi…"  
"Tapi apa saengnim?"  
"Tapi kau harus melunasi biaya pembangunan yang masih kurang 5 juta lagi dalam minggu ini, maka Kepala Sekolah akan membebaskan iuran Sekolah perbulannya, tetapi jika dalam minggu ini, kau tidak bisa melunasi biaya pembangunan Sekolah, maka Kepala Sekolah tidak bisa membebaskan iuran Sekolahmu. "  
"Tapi saya tidak punya uang sebanyak 5 juta, tabungan saya hanya ada sekitar 2 juta saja. "  
"Begini Kyu, tadi beberapa dari Saengnim di Sekolah ini ingin membantumu, hanya saja Kepala Sekolah tidak mengizinkannya. Saya juga tidak mengerti apa alasannya, hanya saja…kami yang bekerja sebagai staff di Sekolah ini cuma bisa mengikuti aturan dari atasan. "  
"Saya akan berusaha mengumpulkan uang hingga terkumpul 5 juta dalam minggu ini" sahutnya  
"Mian Kyu, saya tidak bisa membantumu"  
"Tidak apa-apa saengnim"  
"Apakah saya boleh kembali ke kelas sekarang?"  
"Ne"  
"Gumawo saengnim"  
"Ne"

~F~

Kyuhyun kembali ke kelas, dan tidak berapa lama, bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyuhyun memandang ke luar jendela, ia berpikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang dalam waktu singkat.  
"Darimana aku bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu?, aku harus mencari kerja dimana lagi?" batinnya.  
Jonghyun yang sedari tadi melihat Kyuhyun melamun, ia beranjak dari kursi untuk menghampirinya.  
"Kyu, kau kenapa melamun?" tanya Jonghyun dan duduk disebelahnya.  
"Hm…tidak apa-apa" sahutnya  
"Kau bohong, Kyu. Aku tahu kau pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya  
"Tidak ada, Jonghyun. Dan aku sedang tidak berbohong padamu. O iya, mana Changmin?" Sahutnya dan mengalihkan pertanyaan Jonghyun.  
"Changmin ke Toilet"  
"Oh" sahut Kyuhyun singkat, lalu dirinya menghela nafas.  
"Mian Jonghyun, aku tidak ingin jika kau juga Changmin tahu masalahku" batinnya.  
"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian" batinnya lagii.

~F~

Min Ah yang berada di ruang bersalin, sedari tadi mengejan untuk melahirkan anaknya, bahkan Dokter berusaha untuk membantu persalinannya dengan memberikan obat rangsangan agar bayinya mau ke luar. Dokter memberikan saran padanya untuk melakukan operasi cesar, tetapi Min Ah menolak karena ia tidak memiliki biaya untuk Operasi.  
"Ini sudah 7 jam kau mengejan, kau sudah kelelahan, dan anakmu tidak mau ke luar juga, satu-satunya cara hanya dengan melakukan Operasi"  
"Tidak Dok, saya akan melahirkan normal saja"  
"Tapi kau bisa membahayakan nyawamu"  
"Saya yakin saya bisa Dok, tolong percaya pada saya" sahutnya.  
Karena keras kepala, mau tidak mau Dokter itu menyetujui permintaannya, dan Min Ah menggunakan masker Oksigen agar ia bisa bernafas saat melahirkan.

~F~

Sepulang Sekolah, Kyuhyun mencari pekerjaan lain agar ia dapat mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak lagi. Satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa menghasilkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat yaitu rumah gigolo. Awalnya Kyuhyun ragu untuk masuk ke dalam, tetapi…karena butuh uang, mau tidak mau ia pun masuk ke dalam.  
Ketika ia melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk, semua sorot mata pengunjung rumah gigolo juga para pekerjanya memandang ke arahnya. Salah seorang dari mereka menghampirinya, "Kau siapa?, kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya.  
"A…sa…saya…" Ia diam dan berpikir sejenak  
"Tidak…aku tidak bisa bekerja ditempat seperti ini" batinnya.  
"Kenapa kau diam?, apa kau ingin bekerja disini?" tanyanya dan memandang Kyuhyun lekat.  
"Ti…tidak…,saya salah tempat, mian…" sahutnya, lalu Kyuhyun buru-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.  
"Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh!, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk bekerja di tempat seperti itu" ia merutuki dirinya sendiri sepanjang jalan.  
"Aku harus mencari uang dimana?" gumamnya.  
sewaktu ia berjalan dan terdiam di tepi jalan, ia teringat akan sebuah jam tangan yang dimilikinya sejak ia masih kecil. Dan dirinya selalu menyimpan jam tangan itu di dalam kotak kecil di rumahnya.  
"Yah…aku masih memiliki jam tangan, siapa tahu jika aku menjual jam tangan itu bisa memperoleh uang yang cukup untuk biaya pembangunan Sekolah yang masih menunggak" pikirnya.

~F~

Min Ah yang barusan saja melahirkan anaknya, ia memeluk bayi mungilnya yang cantik. Jari-jari mungilnya memegang jari telunjuk Min Ah dengan erat. Min Ah meneteskan air matanya, "Gumawo, karena kau lahir ke Dunia ini dengan selamat. Mian…jika eomma tidak bisa merawat dan membesarkanmu. Meski appa kandungmu tidak mau mengakuimu, tapi akan ada orang yang akan lebih menyayangimu." gumamnya.  
Min Ah mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri bersama bayi mungilnya, Ia mengganti pakaian pasien dengan pakaian miliknya. Meski kondisinya masih lemah, tetapi ia nekad untuk pergi dari rumah sakit. Cuaca semakin dingin , ia berjalan sambil memeluk erat bayinya. Min Ah sengaja pergi ke sekitar komplek perumahan mewah, dan awalnya ia ingin meninggalkan bayinya di depan rumah Siwon,tetapi ia berpikir kembali saat mengingat Siwon sama sekali tidak ingin mengakui anak itu sebagai anaknya. Hingga Min Ah berbalik arah, dan ia masuk ke dalam gang kecil dimana terdapat rumah-rumah sederhana juga rumah-rumah sewaan. Min Ah berdiri di salah satu rumah, yang dimana rumah itu adalah tempat tinggal Kyuhyun.  
"Chagiya, mianhe…eomma terpaksa harus meninggalkanmu di rumah ini. Semoga, orang itu mau merawatmu dengan baik. Eomma menyayangimu chagi" Min Ah terlihat pucat berbicara pada bayi mungil yang tertidur pulas di dalam pelukannya, ia memakaikan bayinya selimut mantel berbulu berwarna biru muda agar bayinya merasa hangat.  
Min Ah meneteskan air mata ketika memandang bayi mungil yang harus ia tinggalkan, ia melakukannya agar bayi mungilnya tidak malu memiliki ibu seperti dirinya. Sebelum pergi, dirinya mencium bayinya dan menangis. Dirinya cukup berat untuk meninggalkan anaknya, tapi apa daya, ia tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membiayai hidup anaknya, bahkan ayah kandung bayi itu juga tidak mau bertanggung jawab.  
"Selamat tinggal chagi, mianheyo" ucapnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

~F~

Kyuhyun pulang cukup malam setelah pulang dari membersihkan toilet di rumah sakit. Meski cukup lelah, tetapi Kyuhyun senang karena salah satu Dokter senior di rumah sakit itu memberinya uang setelah membersihkan toilet. Saat Kyuhyun hendak masuk ke dalam gangnya, ia berpapasan dengan Min Ah yang tampak terburu-buru. Kyuhyun menoleh dan memandang Min Ah dengan tatapan bingung.  
"Siapa yeoja itu?, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya"  
"Ah…mungkin dia salah satu kerabat dari tetangga, dan baru pertama kali kemari" pikirnya.  
"Lebih baik aku buru-buru pulang" ucapnya, lalu Kyuhyun berlari untuk segera tiba di rumah.  
Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia melihat bayi mungil di depan rumahnya.  
"Bayi siapa ini?" ucapnya bingung, ia menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah, karena mulai turun hujan.  
"Kenapa eommamu membuangmu?, kasihan kau masih kecil tapi orang tuamu tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Kau tidak boleh merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, aku akan merawatmu." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap lekat wajah bayi mungil yang tersenyum saat ia berbicara padanya.

Tbc


End file.
